


Your Face

by Dociro



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern, Sharing a Bed, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dociro/pseuds/Dociro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is horrified after Rose losing her face. He is looking for comfort in Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Face

She woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. Now after all these travels with the Doctor, she definitely knew what a nightmare looked like, and that was living proof.

But she couldn’t complain. A nightmare and a bad dream like this one after a difficult adventure are nothing in comparison to the beautiful places the Doctor has shown her.

So when she woke up suddenly, it wasn’t anything new. However this time when she opened her eyes, she saw that there was someone else in the bed with her. Rose squealed and started to crawl away from this person, but he caught her by the arm and brought her back to him.

“Shhh Rose, it’s just me. The Doctor,” he murmured to her.

“Oh God! Doctor, you scared me.”

“I know. Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He said, then he brought Rose even closer and put his face in the crook of her neck. Rose felt and heard him taking a shaky breath and after few moments she noticed that his cheeks were wet.

“Doctor, is everything okay?” She asked, but there was no verbal answer, just a little nod she hardly felt.

“Doctor, you are here and you are crying. What happened?” She put her hand in his hair and started stroking them to calm and reassure him. She thought, that she won’t get the answer, but after few minutes he started talking.

“You lost your face, Rose. I lost you for a few hours. It was awful. I can’t lose you. I can’t.” His voice broke down at the end and he gripped Rose even harder.

Rose felt tears coming to her own eyes. The loss of her face was the reason of her sudden wake. Maybe it wasn’t the worst thing that happened while traveling with the Doctor, but it certainly wasn’t the most pleasant experience.

She couldn’t show her weakness now.

She took the Doctor’s arm from her and moved herself so that she was on his eye level.

“Look Doctor,” she said and cupped his cheek so, that he was looking at her, then she continued. “I’m here, my face is where it should be, all thanks to you. You rescued me. My hero.” She finished with a smile.

The Doctor watched her for a while then he raised his hand and touched her face. Her eyelids, nose and then mouth. When he was there, Rose placed a soft kiss at his fingertips. He took a breath and whispered her name.

“You see? As I said, I’m fine.” Rose smiled at him again and stroked his cheek.

“You are now, but what if…”

Rose stopped him in the middle of the sentence. “No, Doctor. I said I’ll be with you forever and nothing will stop me.” 

She knew that she could only promise him that she’d spend her entire life traveling with him forever, but it was better than nothing and she would do that.

The Doctor watched her and then nodded. “Okay.”

She saw that he wasn’t fully convinced and still a little jittery, so she asked, “Doctor, will you stay with me tonight?”

“Of course I will,” said the Doctor and he hugged her to his chest. “Good night, Rose.”

“Good night, Doctor.”  
____________________

In the morning she woke up with the feeling of a solid form near her. The memory of the last night’s talk with the Doctor came flooding back to her. She looked up and found him still asleep. It was strange; normally he was the one who woke her up in the mornings.

She decided that it might be her only chance to do it and she will not lose it. She came up and placed a soft kiss on the Doctor’s lips. She was withdrawing from him, when he started kissing her back, his hand gripping her side. 

“Good morning.” She said after few moments.

“Oh, it certainly is a good morning.” He smiled. “What was that?”

“I just… I don’t know. I just thought, that I’ll show you that my mouth and everything on my face is in the right place. Is that alright?” She finished a little sheepishly.

“Oh yes, Rose Tyler. It definitely is alright.” He answered and started kissing her again.


End file.
